


Agony of Choice

by 4Kennedy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is a bit overwhelmed by Sara's variety of sex toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agony of Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Table/Prompt: Kinks / 27. ~ toys

Felicity’s eyes went wide when she peeked into the box Sara had brought with her. At first she’d assumed it contained things like spare clothes, or Sara’s favorite shampoo, but then again Sara wasn’t exactly the cuddly and domestic type. So the box was filled with an impressive and also intimidating variety of sex toys. 

“See anything you like?” Sara asked and smirked. “You can take a closer look - there’s nothing in there that might bite.”

“I uh… I don’t know. I-I’m not sure,” Felicity stammered and wanted to slap herself on the forehead. She felt a bit overwhelmed. Taking a deep breath, she continued, “It’s not that I’m averse to trying out a thing or two… quite the contrary, I love experiments… the scientific kind… but I’m willing to…”

“Good,” Sara interrupted her, pressing her index finger to Felicity’s lips and leaning in close. “I was hoping you’d say something like that.” She waggled her eyebrows and grinned. “How about tonight we start with this?” Sara held up a purple butt plug, showing it to Felicity. “And also these.” She picked up some handcuffs and dangled them from in front of Felicity’s eyes. “What do you say?”

Felicity felt a shiver of anticipation running down her spine, and her cheeks were burning. “Oh my goodness.”

Sara pressed her body against Felicity’s side and whispered into her ear, “There’re a lot of toys and things I’d like to….” She paused, scratching her teeth along Felicity’s ear. “…experiment with.”

The End


End file.
